narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Errands at Springtime
The winds bellowed mildly on this rather cool afternoon; a duo were seen by the seaside, walking across a grand corridor lined by multiple, extremely tall trees that caused the area to appear almost like an arena. Within this dense layer of bush there lied numerous vines, all of which outstretched into various shapes, while a walkway was barely constructed at the center of it all, an empty walkway no less. "Argh! Goddamn Suigetsu-sensei thinking he can make us do errands like this. Who does he think he is!?" A young boy with white hair shouted across the forest, his voice causing an echo among the forest, causing the nesting birds to fly away in fright. "Now now, Shū-nii, we are students, we're bound to do errands," a beautiful girl with ghastly skin, dark green hair and ornate with a simplistic pink dress mildly replied. "Suī-chan, how do you manage that son of a bitch anyway? I swear your docility will be your worst enemy one day." Shūgetsu sighed and continued walking with the pot of water on his head, tempted to gulp it all to spite his teacher. "Hehehe, that it might be, Shū-nii." Suīduki couldn't help but laugh mildly, forming a small smile as she continued onward innocently. Haru Hyūga was on a mission he was in a hurry while running he accidentally hit the pot Shūgetsu was carrying.The pot fell down and broke "My bad." Haru said calmly in a way which indicates he doesn't give a damn. "Ah my." Suīduki commented, her eyes glowing slightly as her brother absorbed the shock of what just happened. "You..." Shūgetsu's eyes began to become bloodshot..."YOU..." Shūgetsu said, slightly louder this time. "Ah my, he's snapped." Suī calmly said, jumping into one of the trees in order to stay away from Shūgetsu's rampage. "You...fuckin'....bastard!!" Shūgetsu shouted, even louder and far more aggressive then he was before. His hair comically spiked up, though it was in part due to his physiology, and along with this, his veins quickly became more prominent around his body. "Do you fuckin' realize how much trouble I went through to get these STUPID FUCKIN' POTS OF FUCKIN' WATER FOR MY MASTER, and you, like the bastard you are, just say 'my bad'? Oh fuck that shit. DIE!" In that very instant, Shūgetsu drew his sword from his back and took an immediate step towards the stranger; uncaring of his village or affiliation, Shūgetsu used his strength to its fullest and swung his own blade, Ryūbōden downwards, hoping to get a direct slash, at least across his torso. Haru leaned to the side to evade the sword while attempting to hit the chakra points in shugetsu's right arm. As Suīduki watched the battle, she sighed on the inside. "So apparently this guy should be at least a Chūnin...but he's an idiot." She thought to herself bluntly, before continuing to watch the battle unfold. While Shūgetsu saw what Haru did, he couldn't give a damn. He continued his strike, before instantly switching the direction of the blade to move sidewards, hoping to strike him near the torso. In that instant, Shūgetsu noticed that the man was a Gentle Fist user, and quickly adopted a new plan. Utilizing his Hydrification Technique, Shūgetsu's body temperature had risen to near boiling, at the least mildly burning the man who attempted to touch him, all the while continuing his strike. Haru saw that shugetsu was raising his body temperature to avoid the gentle fist.he used his blinding speed to get behind shugetsu and used Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. from very close range. "Super speed is a bitch I need to learn to fuck." Shūgetsu moaned in complaint, as he attempted to react by swinging his sword before his back. Though it blocked the main impact of the technique, it did cause him to be pushed aback significantly. Then, by lowering the temperature of his body, he was able to regain his position, before using the momentum gathered to swing his sword horizontally, dispelling the rest of the attack. "You're annoying." Shūgetsu simply moaned, before once again heating himself up, using the heat as a means to speed up his movements and this time attempt to pierce through Haru's chest in a single, fluid motion. Haru waited ti shugetsu got very close then he jumped over him with a rolling motion while sticking an explosive tag on his back.He then channeled chakra into his feet and jumped back while triggering the tag making sure he was out of the range of the explosion. In the brief moment before Haru was able to escape, Shūgetsu's own boiling body was capable of dissolving through the explosive tag, leaving it null and void. Shūgetsu stood there, looking at the man and was puzzled for a second, before calling out to Suīduki, "Suī-chaaaaaaaaaan! Did you just see that!?" Shūgetsu asked, pointing at the running Haru. "Yes I did, Shū-nii." Suīduki nodded and responded with a much more mild vocal tone. "He's an idiot! Do I kill him or what?!" Shūgetsu shouted again, causing Suīduki to rub her ears in slight irritation while saying, "I'm sure one less idiot in the world would do no harm, Shū-nii." Her older brother gave a golden (or rather, silver) grin, before giving her a thumbs up. "Alright, little bitch. Bring it." Shūgetsu told Haru, looking at him straight in the eye while doing so. "Look you fucker someone like you doesn't have the ability to kill me you asshole"Said Haru. "..." Shūgetsu blinked. He blinked once, and he blinked again. "...Huh?" Shūgetsu wondered, cleaning out both of his ears and then slapping his head on both sides. "Did you...did you just say that?" Shūgetsu questioned, legitimately curious for once in...a while. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shūgetsu burst out laughing, clenching his stomach in the sheer pain of the humor that he was subject to. "Fuck, that was just...genius! Hahahahahahaha, I'm going to cry!" As he rolled across the grassy floor, his laughter died down, and he was finally able to stand up. "Phew. That was fun." Shūgetsu wiped the dirt off of his shirt, took a water bottle, and drank some water. "Alrighty then, do we resume, or do I let you off like the punk you are? I'm getting late anyway..." "your move" said haru while waiting for shugetsu to attack meanwhile his teammates Miyako Senju and Daichi Sarutobi caught up with him."What are you doing haru? why did you engage in battle" said Miyako."I didn't it seems this guy is retarded he is trying to kill me because i accidentally broke a pot."Said Haru. "Excuse me?" A certain someone intervened onto the stage as a womanly figure gracefully descended onto the battlefield from the top of the forest. "Yes, we are angry you broke the pot. But what we really are angry about is your inability to accept your fault in this and apologize truthfully." Suīduki told them, with a tone befitting that of a teacher she then glared, "I believe it is time for us to part ways, Shinobi. If you believe that you are at an advantage here...I must say otherwise. Four swords against three people isn't very nice, is it?" Suīduki suddenly lashed out with an impeccably wide grin, revealing a set of frighteningly white incisors glistening in the sun, all accompanied with the deadly red eyes that made up Suīduki. "Suī-chan...?" Shūgetsu thought internally. Whether she was acting or otherwise...his sister was absolutely frightening. "look we don't want to fig-"Miyako said before she was interuppted by daichi who said "Bring it on"."NO!!!" said Haru "this fight is between me and him so you two have to stay out of it"he continued. "Haru-san...was it?" Suīduki snickered, her echo becoming more prominent in every passing second. "You haven't understood, have you?" She stepped closer and closer to the man that challenged her brother. "You've challenged my brother, meaning you've challenged me alongside him. Would you like to see why the both of us are Demons of Kirigakure? I assure you..." Suīduki's slasher smile appeared once more, instantly flashing in front of Haru's face, "It isn't pretty! Huehehehehahahahahhaha!" "Suī-chan...?" Shūgetsu said aloud, his hand trying to reach out for his sister. But...he was frightened. Genuinely, for the first time in his life, he was frightened. "Scared? Of...of my own sister? Ha...haha..." Shūgetsu thought to himself...the grip of his sword loosening. "How...will I ever..." His thoughts began to linger, moving into his own world as his sister took over the battlefield. "STOP!!...this is stupid can't we both just walk away like nothing ever happened" said Miyako. Suīduki's face reverted to her normal, playful self. "Of course, you appear to be the sensible one here. Thank you for the pleasure of the fight, Haru. I hope we don't meet again." Suīduki turned around, and saw her brother visibly shaken. She knew what she did was traumatizing, and immediately kneeled down to see her brother eye to eye. "Shū-nii...please, we must return to Master Suigetsu. I promise... everything will be over soon..." She stroked his cheek, before Shūgetsu eventually stood up and began walking alongside his sister to where the local pond was. Once again, to get the water they required as the demonic lanterns they were.